


The Longest Hour

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, H/C bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know I am evil :P And I am deliberately letting you decide who is on the operating table. I know El is the obvious choice BUT it could really be a number of characters - canon and fanon :P</p><p>This fills the <i><b>surgery</b></i> square on my <a href="http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html">H/C Bingo card</a> \o/</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Longest Hour

**Author's Note:**

> I know I am evil :P And I am deliberately letting you decide who is on the operating table. I know El is the obvious choice BUT it could really be a number of characters - canon and fanon :P
> 
> This fills the _**surgery**_ square on my [H/C Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/5mquwsryv5ccdsn/longesthour.png?dl=0)  



End file.
